


Never Trust an Elevator

by Plume8now



Series: LawLu Prompts [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I mean you know, Law is Highly Annoyed, M/M, Trapped In Elevator, and Luffy is Highly Annoying, law and luffy, possible claustrophobia, strangers (more or less) to crush (more or less), their usual way, vice-versa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: Elevators were sneaky.First, you had those horrible little buttons on the side, and everyone was touching them with their dirty fingers. And the fact that he was working in a hospital made everything worse – despite the cleaners’ efforts.Second, people. All kinds of people. Sometimes, they stink. Just being in the same room as someone who farted wasn't pleasant for anyone, so imagining an elevator? It' was a tiny place. With no windows.And of all the people he could’ve gotten stuck in an elevator with, it just had to be Luffy.





	Never Trust an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaizokuHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizokuHime/gifts).



> It's been forever since I had this ask in my ask box on Tumblr, and I wrote like 4 pages but then lost my work, I just got it back and... well I wrote 6 more pages but it was getting too long, so it's gonna be a two shots. Thanks for your ask Kaizokuhime, I too would love a fic about this prompt I wish I didn't have to be the one writing it rehkds  
> Anyways thanking Petite-neko who was very kind to correct my horrible English. And here we go. Enjoy!

Law sighed. Looked at the _only person_ he was stuck in the elevator with. The boy grinned. He, sighed again – rolled his eyes.

The surgeon then glared at his watch As if it were responsible for the past two minutes that had been a pure waste of time that he had undergone. Because that is exactly what it was.

A waste of time.

Two minutes were one hundred and twenty seconds. And one hundred and twenty seconds were important.

This is why he never took elevators. Can't trust machines. Always do everything yourself. Who can you trust better than yourself? … Well, no, nevermind– not certain that was a good example–, _but_ machines were definitely out of the competition of trust. Not since Corazon had once nicely proposed to go on a roller-coaster and–hah, he'd lost his stomach when way out... Though he was pretty sure it was nothing compared to Corazon's reaction when he told him he'd “never trust him again”. Sure, that could have been seen as a mean kid or teen's words but that was fair– he really had had a bad time.

He'd trusted him. And that damn machine.

Not that he decided machines were useless, of course not. As a surgeon that would be a great mistake. But only using them when necessary was the way that he worked.

Which explained why he never trusted elevators. Elevators were sneaky.

First, you had those horrible little buttons on the side, and everyone was touching them with their dirty fingers. _And_ the fact that he was working in a hospital made everything worse – despite the cleaners’ efforts.

Second, people. All kinds of people. Sometimes, they stink. Just being in the same room as someone who farted wasn't pleasant for anyone, so imagining an elevator? It' was a tiny place. With no windows.

Speaking about tiny, that was one of its problems. When elevators had people in it, you got _touched_ by them. Because they all came at the very same time, like cattle running for its food inside of a barn. And then, it gets worse. The smells get stronger, the people get louder, and they _sweat_.

But that wasn't actually the _worst_ part of the scenario.

As mentioned before, in elevators, you're rarely alone. Maybe never. Think about it: when was the last time you took an elevator and were alone? Taking, of course, into account that the building isn't a private one. So obviously, if you're lucky not to get an over-crowded one, you still are unlucky enough to get someone with you. And _that_ is the worst case-scenario ever. Because they take a moment to look at you, and think the silence is awkward, when _it's not_. _It’s really not._ It's just silence, good, old silence. _But they break it._

They _try to make conversation_.

If Law had to give one positive comment, that would be that elevators here, at least, didn't have that stupid, annoying, little music you could find in any American movie you'd pick with 'something' happening in an elevator.

 _Anyways_. Due to some circumstances, Law had been forced to take the elevator for the first time since he was working here. And it had now been fifteen freaking minutes since the damn thing broke. On the very first time he came in it. (Of course, on the very first time he had used it.)

If that wasn't karma or some shit, he didn't know what it was. Maybe the thing _felt_ his distaste towards its kind. But it only succeeded in proving his point true:

Machines. Can't. Be. Trusted.

“You look pissed Torao. Relax, for once!”

Easy for that young twat to say so. Luffy wasn't working here.

“Of course I'm pissed,” he grumbled despite him. “I'm supposed to start an important surgery soon.”

“What kind of surgery?”

Law looked at him.

He knew Luffy because of his brother, Ace, who'd been wounded recently. He also had had to take care of Luffy himself since the boy had also been injured. He didn't remember exactly what the circumstances were, – he wasn't there for the stories after all, but the consequences – but the result had been pretty bad. Luffy, after a few weeks, had been able to recover from it, but Ace still needed to be treated. This was why Luffy kept coming frequently to the hospital, greeting him every time they would meet.

Law knew what it was, to be grateful, but _damn_. This guy was trying way too hard. He wasn't even being grateful – he was clearly _befriending_ him. And obviously had no intention whatsoever to stop trying.

Actually, he seemed to think they were _friends_ already.

“That's a professional matter, Luffy-ya.”

Luffy frowned but didn't reply. Ten seconds flew away in silence before the Straw Hat broke it again.

“I'm bored.”

That was a simple, useless, oh, _so useless_ , statement. What was he supposed to say? Nothing. He had nothing to say, because he didn't want to say anything in the first place.

And so Law didn't answer.

That was his first mistake.

Luffy raised an eyebrow and stared at him even more, if that was possible. Law purposely avoided locking their gazes and frowned. He knew the effect that would give him: a severity that would make most people try to get as far from him as possible. Little did they know that he wasn't a serial killer but one of the best surgeons of the country.

“Why do you have so many tattoos?”

 _For fuck's sake_.

“What?” he heard himself ask, immediately regretting it.

“Your tattoos,” Luffy repeated, and he came closer. “They are so–freaking–cool!” He stated as he _grabbed_ his hands.

It was electrifying. Law's eyes widened, and he stepped back against the elevator's wall to get away from Luffy's touch. The boy didn't seem to realise anything and grinned.

His earlier composure was a complete failure.

“So?”

“They're just tattoos,” Law mumbled not really knowing why he was answering.

“C'mon,” Luffy insisted. “You're a surgeon, aren't you? Why do you have 'D E A T H' written on your fingers? Is it like, a hidden power? Do you actually _summon_ dead people while you heal your patients?!”

Law stared. He stared at him. God, he was amazed. Was this guy messing with him or was he  actually five years old? Oh, he wished he could just end this conversation and walk away right now. The Straw Hat was obviously waiting for an answer, and Law sighed.

Well, they obviously weren't going to leave this elevator anytime soon. Why should he let this boy get so comfy and remain passive? That was unlike him. He'd usually avoid that if he wanted to save time, but right now... He finally met Luffy's eyes, and slightly smiled.

“Surgeons have great powers, Staw Hat-ya. Powers of life and death, that is. Because, you see, I'm well aware of what I'm doing, but it's always really pleasing to see people's expression when you're about to cut their body and the last thing they see are those,” his smile widened now as he showed his right hand to Luffy. At the very same time, as if on purpose, lights in the elevator blinked, but went back to normal.

The boy in front of him stood there, open-mouthed, completely absorbed by his story. Of course it was completely false, his patients didn't even get to see his bare hands since he was wearing gloves most of the time. He was pretty careful about that; getting a tense person on a surgery table was never a good thing. But this should make this boy, he thought, terrified or taken aback enough to shut him up – or to make him ask Law to stop screwing around – his game was pretty obvious after all. There was a bonus here, too, since he also had operated on Luffy before.

But that's not what he got. Not at all.

Luffy's eyes were... an entire sky of stars.

“That’s _in-cre-di-ble_! How come did I not get to see your hands?! Wait, _you_ did take care of me while I was hurt, didn't you? You took care of me! How come I don't remember those 'D E A T H' fingers?”

“I-”, Law started, “You- what? No, you were unconscious at that time, you cannot possibly remember anything.”

“Maaaan…”

He scratched the back of his neck, looking greatly annoyed. What was wrong with this brat? He let himself slide against the wall to sit down on the floor, cross legged. Without breaking eye contact with Law, he leaned in, putting his hand under his jaw. In this position, he looked almost smart. Three seconds passed, and none of them had looked away.

“What’s with the scar anyway?”

He had to ask. Law hated himself for it, but the cut looked deep enough to make him wonder. He already wondered before – but that was none of his business. Not that he cared, honestly. And he was _not_ trying to make conversation. But he wouldn’t mind knowing. And it would still be better than staying there, in silence, with that boy _constantly_ staring at him, stressing out about when he’d open his damn mouth again to let out God knows what foolishness.

“Which one?” Luffy asked.

Law ticked. That was obvious, wasn’t it? He’d seen a lot of scars on his body – but come on, he must know tha he was talking about his face?

“The one under your left eye,” he simply said.

“Oh!” Luffy chuckled. “I stabbed myself.”

Law almost gasped. _What the fuck?_

He stared at Luffy, frowning. Luffy grinned. Was he messing with him again? Law didn’t really quite know. There was something about him that was destabilizing. And he couldn’t deal with it. _And it was annoying_.

“What _really_ happened?” Law grunted.

“I stabbed myself,” Luffy repeated cheerfully. “I was trying to prove a point to a friend!”

 _The point being that you’re a damn idiot?_ Law prevented himself from responding.

“How did you treat the wound?” he asked, instead.

“Makino took care of me, she was great at this!”

“This?”

“Treating my wounds!”

Were all the scars he’d seen wounds that he’d made stupidly as a kid? Law wouldn’t be surprised.

“Why do you take so much on yourself?” Luffy asked.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You look like you’re carrying the weight of the world on your shoulder.”

“I–”

Luffy’s head slightly tilted on the left. “You’re a surgeon, so you’re healing people right? But you can’t take care of yourself.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Quit apologizing,” Luffy said. “Do you _even_ sleep?”

He wasn’t– Was he giving him a lecture now? About how to take care of himself? _Really_? _Him?_ Law didn’t want to hear that from a guy who almost freaking stabbed his eye to “prove a point”. When were the electricians or whoever was responsible for this damn machine’s work going to get them out of here? It was almost hard to breathe without homicidal thoughts now.

“It looks like you even tattooed your eyes. Or used makeup. Is it insomnia?”

Law’s heart suddenly skipped a beat. When did he stand up and get so close? Luffy pointed his finger towards his cheek, but Law stopped it. Did this guy not hear about personal space?

“Don’t you think this is none of your business?”

He was a professional. He had to remain respectful. His brother was his patient. He had been his patient. He had to remain respectful. It was just a few minutes in an elevator. It was fine. Nothing bad could happen. He was a very, very patient man.

“It is.” Luffy said. “You’re treating Ace. You’ve treated me.”

“You don’t owe me anything. That’s my job.”

Luffy smiled and shrugged. “Sure.”

How come, whatever he did, this guy was _always_ making him uncomfortable? Breaking his walls like this – who did he think he was?

“You didn’t tell me about the tattoos, though.”

“I don’t have to tell you anything,” Law said.

“I told you about my scar.”

He did. Because Law had asked. He knew he’d regret it. But that didn’t mean anything. It wasn’t some sort of equivalent exchange bullshit. It wasn’t elementary school, a secret for another. This was the grown-up adult’s world, and clearly one of them didn’t get the message of its way of working.

“I didn’t force you to answer my question.”

“Heh?! Not fair!” Luffy whined. “I really wanna know now!”

“Why does it matter?”

“We’re _stuck_ in an elevator and your tattoos are _really cool_!”

“And?”

“I’m curious!”

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

He probably shouldn’t send hidden threats. He probably should just shut up for now. This didn’t have to be a terrible time.

And then, Luffy grabbed him from behind. Law felt the boy’s arms sliding on his own body, the same electricity he’d felt earlier striking. He froze, feeling the heat invading his cheeks.

“What the _fuck_ you think you’re doing?” he gasped – this time.

“A hug?”

“A _what_?”

“You don’t know what a hug is? You’re not very clever for a surgeon.”

Oh God– this man– he couldn’t be real.

“Just– get off– me right now!”

“What?”

“GET OFF!”

“NO!”

“NO?”

“No.”

Law tried to get him to unlock his arms around his chest – but Luffy’s hands were unmoving, as if he’s stuck them together with indestructible glue or something.

“What’s _wrong_ with you?!”

“What is wrong with _you_!”

“Me?!”

“Yeah!”

“I have the right not to like hugs!”

“No!”

“What?”

“You’re deaf?”

“ _What_?”

“You keep repeating that.”

“Are you for real?!”

He was losing it. He was losing his shit. He was stuck in this tiny place, with this guy he’d seen almost everyday without knowing him that well, who was now ‘hugging’ him out of nowhere in a non-approved way. Law decided to calm down and breathe. Why was he so quick to react with him anyway? He knew how to remain composed, usually. He just needed to calm down.

“Why are you… hugging me, in the first place?”

“You look like you needed one.”

“I look like I needed one?”

“You need a hug.”

“I don’t freaking–”

Oh. So he was like Corazon. He just worked on emotions and intuition. No wonders why he was so irritating.

“Can you let it go now?”

“No.”

“You do know that’s violation of personal space, right?”

“I don’t let my friends down.”

“Your– _what now_?”

“You’re a nice guy Torao, you should relax sometimes.”

“I’m not–”

“I’ll let you go when you’ll relax.”

_He’s a freaking passive-aggressive dictator. What the fuck._

“I’m relaxed now.”

“You’re not.”

“There’s a stranger hugging me in an enclosed space, what do you think?”

“We’re not strangers!”

“Well we’re not friends either!”

“So what are we?”

“A patient and a doctor!”

“Who are friends?”

“No!”

Luffy suddenly freed him, and Law felt relief mixed with an immediate feeling of loss – Luffy’s arms had warmed his body and now he was cold.

“Feeling better?”

“I don’t want anything from you. Please stop it.”

Luffy stared and Law grumbled.

“You’re bright red, Torao.”

“I’m not.”

“Are you hot?”

Could he stop-

“You’re pretty funny you know,” Luffy laughed. “It’s like you want things but you don’t do anything about it.”

Someone get him out of here, fast. Luffy’s sentence echoed in his head, and he felt like running away. _He did not need anyone. He was fine. Nothing mattered but his job._

Luffy went back to the corner he’d been sitting on, and looked at his fingers. Law took this as an occasion to sit down on the other side to ensure this _hug_ or whatever it was happen again.

“I could tattoo ‘meat’ on mine, but that’d only take four fingers. Man, that’s so sad.”

There were three options coming to him. First: ignore the brat and survive. Second: mess with the brat like he was messing with him. Third: … he was still working on it. He’d done the first and second options and so far, none worked. Maybe he should work more on the second one? He wasn’t often destabilized, but he more or less realized who he was dealing with now. He could handle the Straw Hat.

**“Hello? Are there people in there?”**

Finally! Law jumped on his feet to those words and approached the speaker.

“Yes, hello, we’ve been stuck here for at least half an hour, can you let us out?”

**“How many are you in this elevator?”**

“Two.”

**“State your names, please.”**

“Trafalgar Law and”, he looked at Luffy – what was his name? His brother’s was Portgas D., it was something like… “Monkey D. Luffy,” he said.

Luffy smiled as if he’d won the biggest prize at the lottery.

**“Any health problem we should know about?”**

Law turned to Luffy.

“Luffy-ya?”

“I’m hungry,” he said.

“No,” Law told the speaker.

**“Thank you. We will try to make it as fast as possible. Do you have water with you?”**

“Water?”

**“It might take a while.”**

“How long?”

**“At least two more hours. We’re sorry for the inconveniences.”**

“TWO HOURS?” Law choked.

**“If you have needs, we advise you to use your clothes to limit the smells.”**

“What’s she talking about?” Luffy asked.

Please, no, it couldn’t be true.

**“Sir, we advise you to remain calm and use this time to talk with your partner to kill time. Everything will be alright. This is just a technical problem and the specialists are not free at the moment.”**

“This is a hospital and I am a surgeon, I have operations waiting for me!” Law said, quite irritated.

**“Please, understand that we are doing our best. Your names have been noted and the hospital has been notified. Are you claustrophobic?”**

_Not yet,_ Law thought.

“Can you get us some meat?” Luffy yelled in the speaker.

**“I’m sorry sir, we can’t. Do you have some water?”**

“I have my bottle,” Law mumbled. He just got back from the bathroom, actually.

**“Good. We will get back to you shortly.”**

And then, it was over. She was gone.

And the two hours started.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho ho ho enjoy those two hours with your future husband Law :D  
> Any comments, likes, or anything being a feedback would be great! (Please I procrastinated my studies for that let's make it worth it?)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
